tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ale-Alejandro as "Candy" (Roleplay: The Final Season)
16:22 QueenAle ad3713b2@gateway/web/freenode/ip.173.55.19.178 has joined #TDR 16:23 and that's how I built the world's largest toothbrush 16:23 <@Kgman04> Hello there, Ale-Alejandro. 16:23 Hai. :3 16:23 oh hey, Ale 16:23 <@TDIFan13> (omg stfu. :@) 16:23 (:'() 16:23 (xDDDDDD) 16:23 <@Kgman04> Before we commence, I would like to point out that everything you say, starting now, will be recorded onto the transcripter. Are we clear on that? 16:23 Mhm. 16:23 <@Kgman04> Perfect. Let's start this off, shall we? 16:23 Okay. ^-^ 16:23 <@Kgman04> 1. What character are you auditioning for right now? 16:23 Candy Sweets. 16:24 <@Kgman04> 2. Are you auditioning for any other characters this season? 16:24 Yes, I'm also auditioning for Sydney Harrison. :3 16:24 <@Kgman04> 3. Have you ever acted on Total Drama Roleplay before? 16:24 No, I haven't. 16:24 <@Kgman04> 4. Describe your character for me in three short words. 16:24 Flirty, stupid, and pretty. 16:24 <@Kgman04> 5. We're getting into the trivia portion of this audition. You will be asked three questions about your character. If you answer all correctly, you have a better shot of getting in. Alright? 16:25 Okay. :3 16:25 <@TDIFan13> Q1. True or False: Candy is considered attractive. 16:25 True. 16:25 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 16:25 <@TDIFan13> Q2. Candy wants to buy an expensive house if she wins; however, what word does she say by accident in her audition tape? 16:25 Blouse. 16:25 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 16:25 <@TDIFan13> Q3. True or False: Candy was only put onto the show because of her looks. 16:25 Not sure, true I think. 16:26 <@TDIFan13> Incorrect. 16:26 Dx 16:26 <@TDIFan13> Freehugs41 will now act as a random character from a previous roleplay season for you to act with for one minute so we can test your skills. Please don't be embarrassed; we have all done it before. 16:26 'Kay. -w- 16:26 <@TDIFan13> Your assigned character is Lindsay. They will start off with the first sentence in a scene. Please begin. Act as your character. 16:27 Freehugs41 has changed nick to Lindsay 16:27 Oh hey, Candy! 16:27 Oh hai! :3 16:27 You have the cutest shoes like, ever 16:27 where'd you get them? 16:28 I think my mom bought them at Wal-Mart. I think they sell walls there, I'm not sure how she got them. :3 16:28 But they're, like, uber cute. :D 16:28 Your mom bought your shoes for you O.o 16:28 That's a...little weird 16:29 She, like, got them as a gift or something, IDK. ^-^ 16:29 Like a birthday gift? 16:29 I love those. 16:29 My mom is, like, so funny. We were driving in the car one time, and she said something, and I forgot it but I laughed. ^-^ 16:29 Yeah, I think so. :D 16:29 And I do, too! :3 16:29 Oh, that's cute 16:30 You were driving with your mom? 16:30 Like, you were both driving at the same time? 16:30 Nooo. 16:30 She won't let me drive because she thinks I'm a "danger to the road and society" or something. 16:30 Oh my gosh, me too!! 16:30 I only was in like 7 car accidents 16:30 But she says she might get me a Mercedes when I'm older. Those are, like, so fetch. :3 16:30 <@TDIFan13> Thank you for auditioning. Do you have any other characters that you would like to audition for? If not, please leave the chatroom. 16:31 <@TDIFan13> :p 16:31 Um, I guess I can try Sydney now >:3 Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay season five auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions